Here's To Things Gone Wrong
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: Two weeks after victory, Misaki is told that she can’t get the proper date with Oujirou. Who wants to date their future niece? Years later, what makes Oujirou decide to change his mind?
1. Beautiful Colors

Here's To Things Gone Wrong

Summary: Two weeks after victory, Misaki is told that she can't get the proper date with Oujirou. Who wants to date their future niece? Years later, what makes Oujirou decide to change his mind?

This is my view on what happens after and how everything comes into play. Plus, we all need a few more Angelic Layer stories, no? :] (Especially O/M) By the way, this means that I don't own any of the characters! I also am not Kill Paradise, so I don't own the song, either.

OOOOO

**Beautiful Colors**

_So what would it be like if everything came true  
Imagine when I see you, imagine what I'd do  
I'd gaze up at the stars and never move my eyes  
Take me to a place high up in the skies_

OOOOO

Three months ago, Misaki felt like she was on top of the world. The one person missing from her life finally made her presence known as one of her idols—something she hadn't planned on happening, but it was a very welcome placement. She became close friends with a pop star, some of the most amazing Deuses in Angelic Layer, met the maker himself, saw her two best friends finally become a couple, and the boy who she thought would only look at her like a child had confessed that he could love her. It all seemed to be working out splendidly.

Kaede and Sai held a surprise party for her and Hikaru the following weekend in which anyone and everyone important to her came. The food thankfully wasn't prepared by her aunt, Shoko, but instead brought by some of Ichiro Mihara's employees, of which the group had declared delicious.

Everyone was getting along great, sitting around, laughing. Oujirou would occasionally glance in her direction causing her to blush a myriad of red, attracting another reaction from Oujirou, his infamous half-smirk. Misaki literally felt her heart might pound so loudly, she'd have to apologize.

Hatoko Kobayashi, her five year old best friend, never missed a beat. She silently smiled through all of it, pleasantly observing the entire ordeal. Her other best friend, Tamayo Kizaki, wasn't always so quiet about it. "Misakichi! If I didn't know any better, I'd ask if you had a fever! Or at least one for Oujirou."

"Tamayo!" Misaki ducked her head down but dared a glance at the boy in question. Fortunately, he was across the room talking to his brother at that moment, and didn't seem to hear the boisterous girl. "You are so open about it all! How did you tell Kotaro about how you felt? I don't think I can do it, Tamayo."

Hatoko took this as her cue to leave. She may be mature for her age, but she still didn't really care to hear about her brother's romantic life. Not unless she was teasing him about it. She sauntered across the threshold to overhear the other conversations. Let's see, Ringo was going on about her single with her brother, Kotaro. Not really in the mood. Kaede and Sai had a promising conversation about techniques and who to look forward to at the next Kanto games, but Hatoko decided to be especially nosy today. Next on the list was Shuuko Suzuhara, the Deus to the recently renounced second best angel. She was having a stimulating conversation about how her multiple sclerosis was no longer going to hinder her any further. Her and Icchan were testing new equipment that would allow her to walk, much like the angels on the Layer, except without the goggles and well, without the layer. Hatoko was so happy for Misaki. It must have been hard to have gone without such an important figure in your life for seven years, and then to get her back with the biggest struggle out of the way. Not only that, but they had the biggest part of their separate lives in common—Angelic Layer. They could easily repair the relationship they had, and they had many mutual friends that could help them if there was any need to. But she somehow doubted that they needed any aid, the ladies seemed to be clicking as if seven years had instead been seven days. Hatoko could see in Shuuko's eyes that she still regretted not seeing Misaki grow up, but was still going to make the best of what she had now. She could also see the adoring looks that were thrown between Shuuko and the scientist.

It was clear to anyone there that Icchan cared about the woman greatly. He still fussed about when she felt weak, would 'punish' Ogata for not forcing her to take frequent and substantial breaks. In fact, she'd overheard that the food was prepared by Ogata himself for not making sure that Shuuko's food was the ideal temperature, so Icchan had made him create the meal for 15+ people by himself in only a nights' time. Hatoko didn't even want to know what would have happened if he didn't pull it off. In fact, she shuddered just thinking about it. But looking over at Ichiro Mihara now, he seemed to be in a serious conversation with his younger step-brother. Well this definitely looked promising.

Hatoko took her doll and grabbed a brush and sat within hearing distance, but far enough away to not deter the gentlemen from any conversation. She stroked the brush against her Suzuka in a loving fashion, yet her mind was a few feet farther away, listening intently.

"I really wish you would have told me this sooner, Oujirou. How am I supposed to propose to Shuuko after she gets settled in with her new life, if you're going to start dating her daughter? That's practically some form of incest." Hatoko glanced in the direction of the males. Oujirou had no definable expression, as usual. Icchan, however, started flailing his arms all over the place to express his incredulity. Before she could get caught, Hatoko bent back over to freshen up Suzuka.

"Please, brother, I did not wish to discuss this here. This isn't the place, or time. And it isn't incest seeing as we were not born from the same parents." Icchan just stared a few moments at the teen. He sighed in an overly exasperated way.

"Seriously, Oujirou, sometimes I cannot tell when you're being snarky or if you're serious. But as long as you have no qualms dating your niece, then I won't pester you any further." At this, Icchan stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to congratulate our champion."

After feeling the weight of the man passing her by next to her, Hatoko looked at Oujirou to try and judge his expression another time. His face seemed passive, but his eyes showed signs of distant thoughts. Of an internal battle beginning to wage. But as soon as Hatoko looked closer, all signs of discomfort or ill-thoughts went away, and she could guess why. Misaki was protesting at Icchan for making Ogata drink a Pepsi by a straw through his nose for forgetting the gift Icchan had gotten for her. The girl felt so bad and her blue eyes were sparkling with passion. Hatoko couldn't possibly blame the boy for falling for such a girl.

OOOOO

A week later, Oujirou asked Misaki to meet him in front of the Piffle Princess. He of course arrived early enough to see her hopeful face as she approached him, eager to finally have their date. He hated this moment, probably more than any other moment in his life.

"Misaki, I think we need to find a more private place to talk. If you'd like to eat or something first, I could easily oblige." He didn't want to do this. He was going to grab at any reason to prolong this just a few minutes more.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't want to be a bother, so I already had something for lunch with my mother. She's going to start teaching me how to cook more recipes, isn't that great Oujirou?"

Her blue eyes were so innocent to him. After becoming the 'Prince of the Layer,' so many girls had flung themselves shamelessly at him. Sure, quite a number had been attractive enough, and a good percent of those were smart and interesting. Yet something always seemed to be missing. All they had wanted to get to know him for was because of his skills on the layer. With Misaki, it was different. She admired him for what he could do with Wizard, but she was a natural on her own, she didn't need to try and discover his secrets. She wanted to merely learn to get to know him for her own sake. "Yeah, that's great Misaki. I'm sure I'll get to try them out some day."

"In that case, I'll be sure to have to do the best I can do. I'd really be disappointed in myself if you didn't like something." Her beaming smile lit up her entire face.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you about something. And I really hope you understand."

Her brows fused together in a look of confusion. He grabbed her hand and could practically feel the heat rush to her face, yet he could tell by the way she looked at him that she trusted him more than anything. This was not going to be a good day.

"Misaki, I know I told you that I could be falling for you as you defeated me. The truth is, I think of you like a sister." He paused for a second as he saw her eager face morph into one of apprehension of what else there was to come. "Only cause I have to." She seemed to be so off trying to catch up, that she missed that last part. A fact that Oujirou silently rejoiced and cursed.

"I don't understand, Oujirou. I'm sorry, because I know you wanted me to. But I just don't." Misaki's voice sounded so far away that Oujirou wanted to just break down and tell her the truth. But it had to be this way. His brother worked so hard for seven years and was finally just now having any type of break through with his intentional application. All the while, Oujirou had held in his crush with that same woman. Surely he could do the same with her daughter. He was still growing up and one of the most sought after men of his region, there were others out there. Misaki didn't have to be his only one. He doubted he could meet her rival, but there was always that possibility. Icchan though, he had met his one, and it would be selfish to not allow him to have it. So he sucked it up and finished trying to explain.

"Misaki, I want to be your friend. Your mother and my brother are going to become extremely close and I will be around you for a very long time, but I don't think that you and I could take this any farther." He swore he could hear a slight sniffle. "Are.. Are you okay?"

Misaki nodded her head swiftly. "I'm fine, Oujirou, really. I just remembered Hatoko wanted to show me more of her research. I hope I can duel against you and Wizard again soon?"

Oujirou cursed his luck. The first time he felt for a girl that was around his age, and she had to be the one that he couldn't have. Every member of their soon-to-be family had some type of reputation to it, and if news leaked that he was romantic with his niece, it would be suicide. He had thought of changing his name so as not to be associated as a part of the family, but he could never do that to his parents or his brother. So he just had to… deal.

Oujirou followed Misaki with his eyes until the crowd tore his vision away from her. He decided the best way to release some stress right now was to battle things out with Wizard at his side.

OOOOO

Misaki ran and ran. She didn't even think about where to go until she realized she was near where Kotaro and Hatoko live. Nothing sounded better than having a shoulder to cry on right now, so she decided to go ahead and visit.

She nervously knocked on the door, not sure of what to say. She felt it rather rude to just stop by without giving any warning, but as soon as Hatoko opened the door, she threw her arms around the small girl and started to cry, finally allowing her hot tears to pour forth.

Hatoko stood immobilized for a few seconds. It wasn't every day that a visitor started to cry before even saying hello. She pulled away from the crying Misaki long enough to grab her hand and lead her to the couch. After sitting her down, she asked, "Misaki, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with your mother?"

Misaki almost smiled. "Oh Hatoko, I don't even know what to say, I feel so ashamed. My mother is fine, thank you. No, instead, well, I don't really know what's wrong. One minute I thought he liked me, the next…" Misaki hiccupped and more tears began to fall. But that was all the information that Hatoko needed to hear. She could connect the dots from her overheard conversations with the development today. She wanted to say something so badly, but there really was nothing to say. The circumstances were just against her.

Kotaro came out to see the noise. Before he could even ask about what happened, Hatoko put a finger to her lips, motioning him to not ask. She hugged Misaki so that she could not see her face and mouthed that she'd talk to him later. She thought it best that Misaki not see anyone else right now, or she'd try and act her cheerful self again. Misaki was always doing nice things like that, hiding how she felt so as not to disappoint anyone else, most of the reason why anyone that came in contact with her was instantly pulled in to her natural charm. Right now though, she needed to let her true feelings out and not let anything distract her.

OOOOO

Misaki sighed. That all started three months ago. She had yet to see Oujirou in person. She suspected that he hadn't come in town in case he might run in to her, and she was fine with that so far. She did miss him, but she wasn't sure what she would do if she ran in to him right yet.

Her mother was getting fitted today for her new prosthetic legs that she and Icchan had designed, and Misaki couldn't be more ecstatic. She felt like something had been missing since that day she turned away, but she had so much to look forward to that she wouldn't let it bring her down. She was training every day with Hatoko for the new season of Angelic Layer. Rumors were going about that Kaede had a new move that could knock an angel out within seconds, and Misaki wanted to make sure that she could hold up. Kotaro and Tamayo found out quickly not to mention Oujirou, Misaki suspected Hatoko had a play in that, and for that she was grateful. They still haven't asked any questions about what happened, not that she could answer them anyway. Regardless, the two helped her in her training and they were happy together.

And tonight, Icchan was supposed to host a celebratory dinner, one that promised to be interesting.


	2. Nothing Can Change That

Here's To Things Gone Wrong

Summary: Two weeks after victory, Misaki is told that she can't get the proper date with Oujirou. Who wants to date their future niece? Years later, what makes Oujirou decide to change his mind?

There really is no excuse as to why it's taken me so long. But at least I did update, yeah!  
no? oh:/

Love you guys, promiiise:]

Anyway, don't own characters, and I'm not The Secret Handshake, so I don't own the song either

OOOOO

**Nothing Can Change That**

_And all I've ever really wanted  
__Was just to move away with you  
__Fall in love by the beach, the sun is shining  
__I think that you'd like it too_

OOOOO

Misaki was so gracious that her mother was finally able to walk on her own. She had spent years away from her daughter just to prove herself, to create a program that wouldn't entitle the user to pick up their legs with their hands or to confine them to a wheelchair all their life.

And Angelic Layer finally brought in enough revenue to not just show the medical boards that it was a system worth checking into, but was able to pay pro bono for at least five hundred patients. Shuuko being the first, and of course, the guinea pig, for the transplant and surgery.

And today was another celebratory dinner for that occasion, three months after Misaki had won her championship title.

Everyone had gathered at a tiny restaurant near their home, Icchan even pulled out a chair for the walking Shuuko, he smiled the entire time causing the mother to blush.

She was always used to being doted on in the laboratory, but now that she was out in society and her coworkers weren't forced to keep her comfortable, it was a new prospect to deal with.

She did love them, all of them. And they obviously loved her, not merely as the deus of Athena.

For Misaki, this was her first time seeing some of her friends, for she had to be completely involved with her studies. Since Angelic Layer was out of season right now, and she had the ultimate partner to train with, school was having to come first.

When Kaede and Sai sat down, Misaki couldn't contain her excitement, and pardoned herself from her mother and ran over to the two girls to exchange hugs and sentiments. They were the big sisters she never had, and how she terribly missed them.

"Hey Misaki, how's school going for you?" Of course Sai would be the one to bring that up.

"Oh, well, I do my best."

The three could hear a giggle coming from the doorway, "Misaki, you're being humble. You're getting the highest grades in the class, that's what Kotaro complains about all the time—hey!"

The three girls, including the blushing Misaki, turned to see the said boy covering up a young Hatoko's mouth.

"She uh, I don't—I don't complain Misaki!" He stammered out.

Kotaro was forced to drop his sisters face from his grasp as his girlfriend, Tamayo put him in a headlock. "Don't worry about him, Misakichi, he's just being stupid again."

"Good to know some things don't change, eh Kaede?" Sai interjected. "But I'm so proud to hear you're top of your class, Misaki!"

The girl in question blushed. Again. It really was too easy to make her do that.

"Oh, as I said. I try my best. Mother really does help me a lot, as does my Aunt Shoko! And of course, Icchan helps when he can."

The two older girls offered their help if it was ever needed and the group sat down, as the food was about to be served.

And that was when Oujirou made his appearance. Misaki looked towards her hands in her lap, to her best friend that sat next to her, anywhere else but at the boy. It would be rude of her to excuse herself so close to his arrival and right when the food was coming.

And boy, was she hungry. Or perhaps not as much anymore. She realized her appetite was swiftly waning.

Oujirou offered a quick 'good evening' and gave Shuuko, the object of his childhood crush a hug for her successes, a handshake to his brother, and sat down on the other side of the table.

It still wasn't far enough, if you asked Misaki. But she wouldn't dare say a word or complain. She could get through this. She had to, for her mother.

The food came, and many laughs were shared. Stories about the recent games, Icchan of course being silly and played the victim to a bunch of Oujirou's jokes.

Oujirou who never really talked a lot as it was unless he felt something needed to be said, kept to himself, but was still amicable towards the group. Misaki, who was normally the open book of the group, talked when spoken to. She rarely put in her two-cents and instead kept her conversation to Hatoko who sat on her left.

Her mother, which was at the head of the table and directly to Misaki's right, stood up at the end of dessert.

"I just wanted to thank all of you, for supporting me over the years. For letting me back in your lives when all I'd done was run away," she looked at Misaki for this, "And for helping to push me when I felt I had no more left in me. It all means so much, and now look at what we've accomplished."

All of her guests cheered, Tamayo letting out a loud 'whoop!', and there were smiles all around. They all knew how shy Shuuko Suzuhara was, and so to get up and make such a speech was truly astounding. Key phrase there was: 'get up.'

No one looked happier than Ichiro Mihara though. He was so proud of the woman that sat next to him. He didn't look at her as a doctor would look at their patient after overcoming an intense neurological disease, no. This look was reserved for those special moments when someone you truly loved did something great.

He stood up next.

"I know that we had talked about this a few times, and over the last three months, this has been the most prevalent thing on my mind. I cant hide anymore how much I care about you, as I could my ideas. Shuuko Suzuhara, forgive me for putting you on the spot," he dropped to one knee, "But will you marry me? That is, if Misaki is okay with this?"

Everyone, including her mother looked at her. Misaki's throat tightened. Everything clicked into place. Her discussion with Oujirou three months prior, how they avoided each other, those days when Icchan would stay over…

"Of.. of course I agree with this! It's fantastic! It's…"

But at that point no one else was listening, Shuuko was already nodding yes and cheers were further spread.

What a joyous day indeed.

Misaki's attention was set to her lap yet again. She vaguely felt a hand on her arm as Hatoko tried to comfort her, but right now it would be in vain.

She knew she should be happy for her mother, after doing so much for her, and while her actions didn't always clearly display her love, she felt it. But right now, she finally wanted the sadness to cover her like a blanket.

Misaki finally gathered the courage to look over at Oujirou, who had his attention unwavering set to the couple. His face was like a mask of stone, never even flinching.

How could he do it? Did it affect him too? Was she the only one feeling this way?

Hatoko whispered an, "I'm sorry, Misaki."

Misaki just looked at her best friend. And a smile spread across her feature. "Don't worry about me, I'll get over it. My mother is finally happy, I should be too. And I'm going to have a father that is great. And an uncle that…"

But she never got to finish her sentence. She had no idea what she was even going to say. That she loved? Not as a family member, but as a person. That she couldn't have? No, hat didn't seem to fit either. Her mind was swirling in confusion, and she had no idea where to start. She needed to grasp onto something quick, or she was sure she was going to faint.

What had stopped her though wasn't her lack of train of thought, but was her object of affection had stood up himself. "Let me be the first to congratulate both of you. I couldn't be any happier for my brother, he really… found himself something special here.

"However, not to lower the mood or anything, in fact I want to raise it, I'm moving away. As we all have heard, the Angelic Layer has spread to more than just Japan and we need to accommodate for such, including setting up new headquarters. I'm one of the few qualified, and have been offered spots in China, and so, I will be leaving."

She really couldn't handle it anymore. Misaki finally let a choked sob come from her that most would confuse as one for being so happy. Why wouldn't she be? Her soon to be uncle was going to be so successful, just as her new father.

Uncle. Such a wrong title for him.

Tamayo even got up and walked to Misaki. "Misakichi. I…I need to go to the bathroom, I think you should accompany me."

"Thank you Tamayo." The brokenhearted girl stood up, her blue eyes not landing on anybody. She hardly had the courage. The left the room and only a few would notice, the celebration was too much for anyone to keep tabs on one person throughout.

On their trek to the ladies room, Tamayo grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I hope you know, I don't really need to go, I just figured you'd need some room to breathe. I know Misakichi pretty well, don't I?"

Misaki couldn't help but laugh a little. Tamayo was just too much. "Yes, you do. I want to thank you so much, I wouldn't know how else to..get away." She squeezed her friends hand back a little, but even Tamayo could tell it was half-hearted.

"Don't sweat it, girl! It's what I'm here for."

The two stepped in the doorway and Misaki glanced towards the mirror at her reflection. Her blue eyes threatened to tear up again, turning her skin a blotchy red. Her hair was already starting to mat down to her face, not that she had a lot of hair anyway.

She went to the sink and splashed her face with some cold water, hoping that it would snap her out of this melancholy daze.

She needed to find that focus. Her mother was getting married. She was probably going to be a flower girl, and she'd get to wear a nice dress.

Would Oujirou be there? Or would he already be in China? Would he make time to show? Where would he sit? Surely not next to her…

No, this wasn't how she needed to think. School. Angelic Layer. Her friends. They would support her, even if they didn't know she needed the support.

"I'm ready to go back, Tamayo. Thank you again." Misaki etched a smile upon her face again, just to show her how ready she was to make her appearance again. She really could do this.

Her fingers went towards her pocket, how could she forget? She had Hikaru settled in there. As the pads of her fingertips grazed across Hikaru's hair, the almost sticky material of her clothing getting caught.

Yeah. She could do this. She was strong.

They sat back down at the table, coming in the middle of a debate of what next season held for the cherished game.

"Do you think they'll be allowed to get rid of the first generation Angels? It's what I've grown up with, but I've met a new crowd of fans that think it's unfair that Blanche gets a special move."

Ichiro just smiled. "No, we couldn't make you give Blanche up. If they think it's unfair, then they just need to practice harder, isn't that right Misaki? You beat her on your own."

Misaki reeled back, not expecting to get thrown into this right away. "Oh yes, you're a formidable foe, and they need to learn to get better. It's more unfair to make you lower your standards to them."

And so the discussion continued for awhile, Misaki trying her best not to look at Oujirou, and he clearly had no intention of making contact with her. That was for the best though, she concluded. If he looked at her, she had no idea what would happen.

It was finally time for them to leave, the sun already set hours ago, and so the chilled night air greeted them as they walked to their cars. Shuuko and Misaki personally greeted each person individually and thanked them for coming.

It was a miracle that Oujirou had excused himself before this, so Misaki had nothing to worry about. As far as she was concerned, he was on a plane to China by now. She had at least a year before she was to see him at the wedding, and he'd be far too busy to visit before then.

She was fine. She could do this. She was strong.

The last group filtered out, consisting of Hatoko, Tamayo, and Kotaro, so her mother let them stay and talk for a last few minutes as she made her way back to the car.

"Thank you guys for being there for me. I appreciate you guys so much."

Her friends all smiled back at her. Hatoko grabbed her hands, "You are the strongest person I know, Misaki. You can do anything."

They all turned to leave, Misaki walking in the back of the group, letting her shoes scuff the road.

"You know, you shouldn't drag your feet like that."

That voice. _His_ voice. He was supposed to be gone.

"Ou—Oujirou. What're you doing here? I thought you…left." Misaki whispered the last part, her friends not even noticing that she had stopped walking with them.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you in private. You won't see me again for awhile, and I thought it unfair to put you along with the group. You're… You're much more special to me than that, Misaki. Do you finally realize why I can only think of you as a sister?"

Misaki nodded in response, that memory cursing her thoughts for the past moments. "I understand clearly now."

"Then you also understand why I need to leave. It's not right to stay here. I want you to know though, that I will always think about you, Misaki. And I'll be keeping up with you and Hikaru through whatever you do."

With that, he kissed her cheek and walked off to the shadows.

Her mother called her over to the car, and Misaki ran and jumped in the back seat.

It was all so not fair. Did he really need to tell her that? She was fine thinking he wanted nothing to do with her.

She wanted to see him again.


End file.
